Cartas a un mortífago
by Persefonne
Summary: La soledad puede ser la peor enemiga, mas si se vive en un sitio lúgubre y frío acompañado de una sentencia. Draco Malfoy comprendió de manera inesperada qué es madurar, crecer y sobre todo comprender la realidad. Todo ello por las pulcras letras de una chica.
1. Capítulo 1 Pluma, tinta y pergamino

**Bueno, esto se me ha ocurrido de pronto. …bueno, sé que tengo miles de caps por colocar en mis demás historias ¿pero que le puedo hacer? Tengo una imaginación demasiado inquieta.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Cartas a un mortífago**

 **Capítulo 1. Pluma, tintero y pergamino.**

Todo empezó de manera inocente, tan inocente qué ni siquiera se percató qué tan inmiscuida se encontraba en la situación hasta que ya habían pasado varios meses. Casi un año, a decir verdad. Mordisqueó lentamente la punta de la pluma que vagaba entre sus dedos minutos antes, cuándo decidía que más podría colocar entre esas 12 cuartillas de pergamino. Tamborileó los dedos, jugó con su cabello y chascó la lengua. Eso no era para ponerse de los nervios, pero lo hacía.

Era entonces, justamente una mañana fría de noviembre cuando dio pauta a una nueva fase en su vida. El otoño asomaba sus colores marrones, naranjas y grisáceos cuando ella se disponía a disfrutar del té y el desayuno de la mañana. El timbre de su casa pequeña a estilo inglés sonó de pronto y se preguntó ¿Quién estaría llamando tan temprano?

Salió en bata de dormir aun, con el cabello hecho un desastre y la cara somnolienta. No tardó mucho en averiguar, pues un puñado de sobres salieron disparados por la rendija como lengüetas viejas de zapato. No se suponía que recibiera correo al estilo _muggle_ si no hasta dos días. Tomó aquellos papeles, pasando de uno a otro con desinterés hasta que uno de ellos casi logra atrancarle el pan tostado en la garganta al leer el remitente.

 _Azkaban_

 _Isla en medio la nada en el Mar del Norte_

 _Gran Bretaña._

El corazón se aceleró más de lo normal. Nadie recibía ese tipo de cartas y menos de ese lugar si no por una buena-o mala- y justa razón. Era tan extraño que una lechuza oficial no le trajera consigo y que por lo mínimo eso le diera un indicio del asunto a tratar. Se relamió los labios buscando amainar la sequedad repentina que brotó sobre ellos, frunció más el ceño y acudió a sentarse en el sillón próximo sin siquiera fijarse que aplastó a su mascota hasta que éste echó un maullido resentido.

Sacudió una y otra vez la carta como un abanico de la época colonial observando el vaivén de las letras pulcras y negras plasmadas en el blanco papel. Tomó un último sorbo de té y procedió a abrir el sobre evitando rasgar las comisuras del rectángulo.

 _Srita. Hermione Jane Granger_

 _Presente._

 _Por este conducto quisiera hacer de su conocimiento, que el hecho indiscutiblemente noble ejercido para con mis apreciados padres y conmigo no pasó desapercibido. A decir verdad le estoy sinceramente agradecido por tener la amabilidad, madurez y sensibilidad de acudir a los juicios y declarar a nuestro favor._

 _Si me pregunta, debo decir con sinceridad, no esperaba menos de usted. Siempre mostró apremio por la lealtad, y las causas justas. Y en efecto, y por su atinada intervención hemos recibido la menor de las sentencias y al menos una esperanza de vida después de este sitio tan peculiar._

 _Espero no deseche mis humildes palabras de agradecimiento, apelando a los recuerdos del pasado. Está demás decir que los residuos de una venenosa guerra se han encargado de colocar todo en su debido sitio y guardo la esperanza de que eso cambie con el tiempo. El rencor y el odio solo acrecentan los malos actos y sentimientos. Lo hemos comprendido bastante tarde._

 _Quizá podría considerar una vaga excusa de mi parte traer a la luz que los actos y palabras desagradables fueron subyugados de manera vil y voraz en mí. Pero no está de más recordarlo para futuros no muy lejanos quedé aprendida la lección. Agradezco de verdad se tome el tiempo para leer estas líneas y responda al menos si lo recibió._

 _Sin más por decir, que mi entero agradecimiento._

 _Draco Malfoy._

¿Draco Malfoy escribiéndole una carta? , ¿y mucho más por agradecimiento? ¿Es que el mundo estaba volviéndose loco? Se río sin parar por unos cinco minutos, ya que toda la perorata le pareció demasiado formal e inexpresiva. Tan típica de él. Hasta inclusive llegó a pensar qué podría tratarse de una muy mala broma de su parte. La última vez que miró a los Malfoy fue justo en el juicio de Draco. El cual distaba mucho de ser coherente y justo pero quizá la vida-o el karma- le estaba jugando una mala treta. Simplemente la sentencia fue adquirida en base a estigmas sin tener evidencia concreta y oportuna. Sin testigos, sin varita que corroborase los hechizos imperdonables que le adjudicaban –ya que Harry se deshizo de ella justo después de acabar con Voldemort- y además las respuestas monosilábicas del muchacho no daban más de sí. Quizá el juez se adjudicó benevolencia al decir que aun, si se tratase de la familia con el mejor linaje, se les reprendería por igual que los demás mortífagos atrapados al término de la guerra mágica. Y quiso realzarse como un pavorreal mostrando plumaje al repartir castigos al por mayor. Bastante injusto para su gusto y gracia.

Después de lo ocurrido en aquel recinto lúgubre y húmedo, y de pronunciar los hechos que ella tenía tan vivos y frescos en la mente-e inclusive provocaban pesadillas nocturnas- se marchó de ahí sin siquiera voltear atrás. Draco jamás viró la vista a Ron, Harry o ella. Era como un ente que caminaba con ayuda de cuerdas invisibles.

Hermione suspiró con pesadez y releyó la carta una y otra vez hasta que las palabras perdieron sentido. Era demasiado política, demasiado seria, demasiado Malfoy. Y no es que le disgustara el hecho de que aquel sujeto de pocos amigos se dignara a tener un gesto agradable por primera vez en su vida si no la forma en que llego y el momento. Precisamente ahora, que buscaba iniciar una nueva vida, alejarse de aquel bullicio doloroso y ese papel no hacía más que avivar la brasas de la guerra que quedaban aún en su molido corazón.

Su vida precisamente se estaba yendo a pique en todos los aspectos. Ron Weasley le pidió un poco de espacio para poder estar con su familia y llorar al hermano caído en guerra. No era para menos, la familia entera estaba devastada. Y por si fuera poco no logró contactar de nuevo a sus padres, no pudo regresar a su vida muggle y en el mundo de la magia el asedio le hacia la vida imposible:

" _Hermione la heroína" "Hermione la chica del trio dorado" "El estilo de Hermione Granger" "Los amoríos de Hermione Granger" "¿Cómo toma la taza de té Hermione Granger"_ ¡por Merlín y todos las brujas! Todo eso le tenía en el hastío total, tal qué buscó la manera de escapar.

Hiló excusas para marcharse a una ciudad pequeña, en una casa igualmente diminuta y un barrio poco concurrido. Sus visitas se limitaban a la familia Weasley, Harry Potter y su gato endemoniado que se escabullía por las noches y terminaba regresando siempre tres días después. Harry por su parte se dedicaba la mayoría del tiempo en recuperar lo perdido con Ginny además de consolar a la familia entera, pero sabía que el chico estaba igual o peor que ella. Las remanencias de la guerra no se podrían olvidar nunca. Superar tal vez, con el tiempo.

Hermione suspiró tratando de evitar que el nudo naciente en su garganta diere de sí. Ya no quería echarse a llorar por horas, como meses antes. Se había jurado a si misma que saldría del agujero negro donde se sumergió después del tormento. Repasó las letras de la carta una vez más, y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió al estudio. Tomó tinta, papel y pergamino para contestar la dichosa carta ¿Qué más daba? Ese día no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Draco Malfoy miraba su platón plateado con la cara llena de repulsión. Aquel objeto le recordaba bastante el que tenía su rottweiler Hunter en casa-antigua casa- y que disponía para tomar las comidas comunes de un perro domesticado. Cóncavo en el fondo, brilloso y con una espesa pasta en el interior. Era igual hasta en consistencia. Luego sus ojos grises se postraron a lo lejos en aquel sujeto taimado que yacía dos mesas delante a la suya. Su padre. Lucius Malfoy parecía ir perdiendo la cordura conforme pasaban los días, como si aquellas paredes se encargasen de succionar cualesquier idea venenosa o sincera que tuviera maquinando en su cerebro. Habían conocido bastante de cerca a los entes que divagaban por aquellas paredes obscuras, húmedas y frías una tarde en que su temperamento no dio más que para exaltarse por los continuos asedios de los demás reos.

Los dementores eran criaturas temibles, sin sentimientos ni razón justa. Estaban ahí para mantener el orden de las cosas, el perfil bajo y el silencio sepulcral. No más. No pensaban, no sentían, no clasificaban y no sabían hacer más que tomar lo que debieren tomar a la hora que fuere necesario: energía y vitalidad. Sueños e ilusiones. La vida misma si era necesario. Draco suspiró con resignación y jugó con la pasta espesa de su platón. Luego su mente viajó a los vagos recuerdos de colegio, a las horas que pasaba perdiendo el tiempo. Al justo momento en que su padre le habló del señor tenebroso, su regreso y lo que ello implicaba para la familia. Se rio con eufemismo al recordar como Lucius había asegurado una vida digna y prestigiosa para ellos, y un mundo mejor y más satisfactorio sin muggles y mestizos en el mundo mágico.

Era tan irónico. La situación en sí. Jamás se detuvo a pensar que esas características a las que su padre tanto admiraba, los llevaría al poso donde justamente estaban ahora. Si tan solo se le hubiese vertido en las venas un poco de valor y dignidad para enfrentar a su enemigos, a su propio padre. Esto no tendría lugar, probablemente estaría en casa, disfrutando de las comodidades, de la vida en sí. No de la muerte en vida. El muchacho se llevó un bocado que no tardó en escupir. La comida era asquerosa, si a eso se le podía llamar así.

El sonido de los barrotes le sacó del sardónico estado. Un auror se acercó a la barandilla con protecciones mágicas y empezó a nombrar reos para proporcionarles el correo matutino. Draco bajó la vista inmediatamente ¿Quién le escribiría a él? No tenía a nadie. Su madre estaba en el ala izquierda de la isla en el área de mujeres presas. No les estaba permitido la comunicación. Crabble y Goyle habían muerto en la guerra, Pansy Parkinson se justificó en la única y última de sus visitas que no podría mantener su amistad porque eso le conferiría más problemas en el estatus social que beneficios. Astoria Grengrass fue prometida con un Macmillan y Theodore Nott desapareció del mapa sin más. No tenía a nadie.

-Draco Malfoy-llamó el hombre corpulento, de barbas negras y espesas como la noche. Su piel obscura brillaba con la poca luz existente y sus rasgos duros se acrecentaban con las penumbras-

El chico alzó la vista sumamente sorprendido. Y titubeando se levantó de su asiento pero no se movió, quizá había escuchado mal.

-Draco Malfoy-llamó el hombre de nuevo, esta vez con muy mal humor-

Sí, había correo para él. Su cuerpo encorvado y larguirucho inició la travesía de todo el salón. La puerta le estaba de extremo a extremo, no tardó en casi besar el suelo pues uno de sus "amables compañeros" le hizo palanca entorpeciéndole el paso. Se fue de bruces sin más, y con el mismo énfasis se levantó a modo de resorte. Lanzó una mirada por el rabillo al sujeto mas no dijo nada, no era momento de buscarse una pelea. Quería saber quién se había dignado a escribirle a un convicto. A un ex mortífago.


	2. Capítulo 2 Saber perder

**Capítulo 2. Saber perder.**

Al principio, sólo pasó ligeramente la yema de los dedos por aquel borde blanco y limpio. Tratando de no manchar con sus manos la pulcritud en qué le fue entregada la carta. Sus palmas estaban dibujadas con la negruzca verdad de lo que residía allí: permanecer entre las penumbrosas paredes de prisión y el trabajo arduo bajo nubles negras en el patio trasero. Picar piedra diariamente, era el suplicio. Aún que lo prefería por encima del confinamiento solitario en el que se asignó a su progenitor. Draco Malfoy suspiró lentamente, como quien quiere tomar toda conciencia de su vida en un aliento, como quien necesita saber que sus pulmones aún son capaces de funcionar a pesar de que su mente y corazón se encuentran en un estado anímico irremediablemente denigrante.

¿Quién podría imaginar que extrañaría tanto la luz del sol, los aromas dulzones, agridulces y las especias de las cocinas, el olor a madera crepitante en la chimenea y el cielo azul? ¿Quién se pondría a pensar en los grandes prados verdes de verano, el color de las flores de primavera y el blanco brillante de invierno? Él más que nadie, ahora y siempre. Alguna vez leyó que es muy propio atribuir a la esperanza el color amarillo, como el sol que raras veces se divisa en gran Bretaña, tan alto y esplendoroso. La esperanza misma se fue al mismísimo demonio cuando la sentencia sonó culpable junto a mazazo del juez. Alzó la vista al techo gris de su celda y cerró los ojos, imaginando el cielo y las nubes blancas apelando a la memoria.

" _Abre el ventanal y ponte al sol"_ le había dicho su abuela Paterna en una ocasión a sus escasos ocho años. Ávido se apresuró a los jardines deteniendo sus pasos al borde de la mata verde que se asomaba y mordiéndose el labio inferior postró un pie en él. Luego todo el cuerpo cual largo era. Su perro Hunter le lamió el rostro con aprensión haciéndolo retorcerse entre las yerbas y ambos se echaron a correr para después volver desparramarse en el césped, exhaustos. El jardín de la misión Malfoy siempre había nacido con tan vivos colores en primavera, ajándolo, cada vez más desvaído, a lo largo de todos esos días interminables, penosos, sombríos y de pesadilla, cuando su esperanza de hacer magia y jugar se volvían presos a la esperanza, y cautivos la codicia de su padre.

La tempestad de la ira se desató en él. Recordar se estaba volviendo un pasatiempo doloroso, que acrecentaba las raíces interminables en su mente y terminaría por enmarañarle el cerebro volviéndolo loco. Quizá ahora comprendía el estado de su padre, pues seguro vivió del recuerdo el tiempo que permaneció lucido y consiente.

" _Su padre"_

Cuando era más joven, al principio de los años ochenta, Draco Malfoy creía que la vida entera iba a ser como un largo y esplendoroso día de verano. Cuan ingenuo se puede ser a los 5 años, siendo tus expectativas adornadas de caramelos y caprichos. Después de todo, así fue como empezó. No podía decir mucho sobre su primera infancia, excepto que fue muy solitaria. Era el primogénito de uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra y esencialmente no le faltó nunca nada. O quizá, sí. Amor. Su padre tenía varias compañías y se encargaba personalmente de las relaciones públicas. Tenía mucho éxito en su trabajo, de tal modo que sus inversionistas venían constantemente a su mansión y alababan con énfasis el trabajo de su padre.

 _«Es ese rostro tuyo, tan inglés, sano, abrumadoramente atractivo, y de modales tan llenos de encanto que conquista a la gente. Santo cielo, Lucius, ¿qué persona normal podría resistirse a un hombre como tú?»_

Había dicho una señora regordeta abanicándose el rostro rosado en una de las visitas. Su madre pareció erguir el rostro y la espalda a tal comentario y Lucius le tomó la mano en alusión a que no debía perder la compostura y pasar por alto la coquetería de la mujer. Sus padres siempre mantenían ese tipo de comunicación sin siquiera decirse una palabra, es como si se leyeran la mente. En aquellos entonces Draco podría haberle dado la razón a la mujer, con todo entusiasmo. Para él, y a su único modo de crianza, su padre era perfecto. Medía un metro noventa de estatura, pesaba ochenta y dos kilos, y su pelo era espeso, de un rubio intenso, y justamente lo bastante lacio para resultar muy atractivo; sus ojos eran azul cielo y estaban llenos de tenacidad. Su nariz era recta, ni demasiado larga ni demasiado estrecha ni demasiado gruesa. Jugaba al quiditch como un profesional, y nadaba con tanta frecuencia que se mantenía atezado durante todo el año. Siempre estaba viajando incluso al extranjero, por motivos de trabajo, mientras él se quedaba en casa con su madre o institutriz.

Cuando volvía a casa y Lucius entraba por la puerta principal, todos los viernes por la tarde, aunque estuviera lloviendo o nevando, el sol parecía brillar de nuevo en cuanto él le dedicaba al menos un movimiento con la cabeza o una tosca sacudida de su cabellera, aunado a una gélida sonrisa. Él era feliz con ello, a pesar que su padre no era expresivo o cariñoso. Aquellos actos eran más de un firme aliciente qué al menos apreciaba están en casa y con ellos. Quien iba a decir que en la mente del hombre se aglomeraban como una crisálida los verdaderos planes de una guerra inminente. En esos tiempos ni lo hubiese imaginado. Nunca. Ni mucho menos que llegaría a sentir tanta decepción de aquel hombre que admiró por tantos años.

Draco se llevó a la nariz la carta ¿Por qué razón? No lo supo y logró percibir un aroma a especias. Frunció el ceño, le recordaba a la cocina de su abuela. Miró por enésima vez el remitente y aún no podía caber en sí al reconocer la letra y sobre todo saber de quién era.

 _Hermione Jane Granger_

 _Lackok,_

 _Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

Rompió con sumo cuidado las comisuras del sobre y sacó un pergamino mediano. El papel tenía letras de la empuñadura misma de la "salvadora del mundo mágico" y bufó por lo bajo al recordar el apelativo que los diarios se empeñaban poner a la moda. Una incertidumbre le dio una punzada en el estómago, o era quizá el hambre. No comió del pastoso desayuno y moría de hambre. Pronto perdería aún más peso. Casi estaba irreconocible. Nunca fue un chico fibroso de por sí, con este acontecimiento se volvería un esqueleto andante. Suspiró y se echó de espaldas a la cama haciendo que el chirrido de los resortes sonara en la habitación. Su compañero de cuarto se quejó, para lo cual Draco respondió dando una patada a la camilla encima a la suya. El hombre se quejó y más nada.

Luego volvió sus ojos grises y su temple ojeroso a la carta ¿Qué hacia ella escribiéndole? ¡A él precisamente! No es que fueren amigos alguna vez, todo lo contrario. Tampoco tenían nada en común a salvo de las clases en Hogwarts. De hecho fueron enemigos a muerte gracias al gran Harry Potter y el tipo de sangre que corría por sus venas. Vaya, río con sarcasmo. Nada de eso era relevante ya. Ni siquiera sus creencias podían ser menos validas ahora. La pureza de la sangre, los _muggles_. Todo eso perdía sentido en su juicio, inclusive llegó a preguntarse ¿Cómo fue capaz de creérselo todo? Como un ventrílocuo repitió cada palabra, cada acto y a medida que su madurez avanza intento hacer cuestionamientos. Que fueron siempre acallados por una gran bofetada de su progenitor.

No debía debatir las decisiones de su padre, de la familia completa. Era solo una ficha más en el ajedrez de la causa. Convirtiéndolo solo en un monigote que obedecía órdenes y acataba sin rechistar. Monosilábico, abstraído y ajeno a una vida normal de un mago de su edad. Y sin más leyó.

 _Sr. Draco Malfoy_

 _Presente._

 _Buenas tardes, señor. Ha sido de suma sorpresa recibir carta suya a sabiendas de los acontecimientos y sobre todo del pasado que nos acordona. Debo decir que tiene usted razón en algo. EL pasado debe quedarse justo donde está. Pero es difícil de aceptarlo ¿no es así?_

 _Sus agradecimientos e intento de ¿disculpa? Por el comportamiento de los añejos años han quedado atrás son bien recibidos, y no debiere mortificarse más por eso. Sé que la vida no se ve del mejor modo en estos instantes pero le aseguro que podrá encontrar aliento en los años venideros. Lamento en verdad todo lo ocurrido, para mi gusto su juicio dista mucho de la justicia y para mal o bien debiera usted apelar. Solo tómelo como un consejo._

 _Hermione Jane Granger._

¿Pero que se creía esa boba? Hablarle con tal familiaridad y sobre todo escribiéndole de una carta ¿Qué carta? ¿De qué demonios? Y más le sorprendió la mención de su juicio. Quería decir que estuvo presente en cada uno de los encaros y qué sabía cuál fue el veredicto. A decir verdad, después que lo meditó, no era ninguna sorpresa. El profeta se encargó de hacer conocer a todo el reino unido de sus peripecias. ¡Ja!

Aquellas letras le dejaron el bello rostro aún más contrito; se diría que se había convertido en una máscara. Nada de aquello podía ser verdad, era una broma seguramente. Y sintió que la furia volvió a nacerle del pecho y querer brotar por los puños ¿Cómo se atrevía esa a escribirle tales cosas? No podía haberse sentido más humillado. Ahora sí que tocó fondo. Su vida se volvió una inútil pérdida de tiempo entre barrotes y picos de piedra. Dormía y comía por inercia, en ocasiones ni eso. Su padre estaba loco y de su madre no sabía ni del pelo. Los reos lo acosaban a diario y con la misma euforia le repartían golpes para recordarle donde y porque estaba en ese lugar.

La carta de Hermione no fue más que un balde de agua helada que le llenó más de rabia. No es que esperara nada como aquello, de hecho no. ¿Por qué? Estaba empezando a aceptar su vida de mediocridad y pavoroso sufrimiento físico y mental pero venía ella y le regresaba su orgullo con la maldita carta.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo le odió por darle una esperanza de vida! ¿Apelar? ¿Apelar a qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? Ya no tenía nada. Hecho una fiera sacó debajo del colchón un trozo de pergamino mugriento y una pluma que logró hurtar de uno de sus vecinos de celda. La pluma aún daba para unas cuantas líneas.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por las estrechas calles de Lackok cargando las pesadas bolsas de mercado. Sus ojos divagaban entre las piedras del suelo contándolas como si se tratase de los brillantes y esmeraldas que tanto contaba en la antesala del castillo cuando las casas ganaban puntos. Recodó cuanto le gustaba eso y sintió nostalgia. Su frente chocó con un transeúnte y al levantar la vista se sorprendió.

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo casi en un susurro para luego echarse al suelo y recoger las compras derramadas por la acera y la calle. El sujeto se acuclillo lo suficiente para ayudarle e incluso cruzo la calle para traer un par de naranjas-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, el que debiera hacer eso soy yo-dijo. Luego tomó las bolsas de papel y terminó por colocar la fruta-

-No empieces Ron-dijo ella apretando la mandíbula y mirando el suelo sin querer vislumbrar a aquellos ojos azules tan suplicantes de perdón-

-Es la verdad, lo lamento. Todo-era cierto. Ron Weasley no se percató que tan fuera de su vida estaba hasta que una noche llamó a Hermione por la chimenea y ésta no contestó siendo que, antes acudía a su llamado fuere lo que estuviera haciendo-

-Tienes tus razones. Por ahora no hablemos de eso ¿quieres? Necesito llevar esto a casa-alzó las bolsas de compras con excesiva evidencia y se echó a andar con prisa-

-¿Me dejas acompañarte al menos?-murmuró a sus espaldas tratante de seguirle el paso. Ella fingió no escuchar-¿Hermione?-

-¿Lo haces ya no?-dijo ésta y dobló en el recodo. Las calles del pueblecito eran poco concurridas, mucho menos por las tardes frías de Otoño-

Ron observó con detenimiento la pequeña casita al final de la calle y tragó saliva. Tenía que buscar una manera de hacerla bajar la guardia para poder hablar claramente de lo sucedido. Estaba consiente que mucha culpa era suya por abandonarla sin más pero también él estaba sufriendo los estragos de la guerra. Su familia en sí. Sabía que no era razón suficiente para abandonarla y usarla de vez en cuando como paño de lágrimas, ella también estaba sufriendo y era un ser humano demasiado sensible. Demasiado. Hermione metió las llaves en el cerrojo y se giró medianamente para verlo. Su rostro ojeroso y cansado era tan evidente, se sintió culpable. Y no supo esta vez porque, o era quizá la sensación de haber perdido "algo" de ella, o todo. La mirada de Hermione distaba mucho por ser amorosa y brillante como cuando más jóvenes solía mirarlo. El embeleso y los tintes de alegría se marcharon meses antes, pues aún en la navidad pasada logró distinguir algún deje de amor por él. Ella trató de animarlo todos los días, pero el no hizo más que quejarse hasta por su modo de respirar. El temor lo asaltó tan abruptamente, tal cual chocara contra una pared enorme de piedra maciza. Todo su cuerpo lo resintió. Sintió las piernas flojas, las manos llenas de hormigas imaginarias, ungiéndose por la palma y el corazón retumbaba como tambor de guerra. ¿Y si ha había perdido para siempre?

Hermione echó un vistazo al pelirrojo por el rabillo, y se dio cuenta del evidente nerviosismo. El tic en su mano derecha había regresado. Cada vez que estaba nervioso, la movía como si tuviere un espasmo. Para él pasaba desapercibido siempre, y muchas veces se quejó de ello pero el pelirrojo decía no estar consiente.

" _Son ideas tuyas Hermione" "Yo tengo los nervios de acero"_ le escuchó reprochar tantas veces a sus acusaciones de evidenciar su estado. Soltó una media sonrisa con sarcasmo, le parecía gracioso que estaba frente al hombre que la conocía mejor que nadie, más sin embargo, lo sentía como un extraño. Tan ajeno a ella, a su vida y sobre todo a su corazón.

-Fue un placer verte-le dijo sin más y entró echando el cerrojo tras de sí. El chico se quedó estacado en el jardín abriendo la boca como un pez, ella no le dio siquiera la oportunidad de hablar. Y es que no era del todo diestro para eso de las palabras, pero lo intentaría. Por ella intentaría todo. Con tal de no perderla-

Por primera vez en su vida Ron Weasley sabía y reconocía en su totalidad lo que es saber perder. Algo en su mente le dijo, que por más actos, palabras y detalles quien hiciere. Aquello había muerto justo como las flores en los meses pasados. Bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, rogando en su interior que al menos la semilla siguiera plantada en el corazón marchito de Hermione. Él ya se las vería de hacer brotar de nuevo las flores. Hermione se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente, abrazando su cuerpo. Las lágrimas brotaron como gotas de aguacero sobre sus mejillas. Intentó apaciguar el sollozo pues, sabía que detrás de la madera prieta aún seguía Ron. No quería dejar que él supiera de su sentir, del sufrimiento. De todo ese dolor. Su madre siempre le había dicho que, cuando las lágrimas se le atrancaran en la garganta, las dejara salir a raudales. Que al terminar de irse todas, se sentiría tan limpia y fresca de todo dolor, que podría levantarse y seguir. Sin embargo llevaba meses dejándolas brotar como cascadas y no lograba encontrar paz. Pronto escuchó un sonido seco, Ron hizo desaparición.

Y soltó el llanto a pecho abierto. Esa sería la última vez que se permitiría llorar por él.


	3. Capítulo 3 Nubes negras

**Hola, espero que les esté gustando. Está demás decir que he basado en algunas novelas y películas. Además de las historias originales de RK. Rowling. Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Capítulo 3. Nubes negras.**

Draco Malfoy tuvo que hacer varios tratos para conseguir más tinta y pergamino. El regusto amargo que dejaba el sentirse tan ultrajado era sin duda el peor de todos los sentimientos que se le cernía en el cuerpo. La vida de un reo era dura, muy dura. Con cuestiones que no sería capaz de hablar con nadie. Ni aun que saliera de allí. Su apellido no daba para nada en ese sitio, ahí no importaba la estirpe ni la sangre. No dejó escapar las lágrimas que deseosas tambaleaban por el borde de sus ojos grises. Y aun que le ardieran no permitiría que empañaran la carta que tenía entre las manos. Le había costado su propia dignidad escribirla. No sabía de dónde nació el hambre para responder a Hermione Granger.

Las paredes pronto se sintieron heladas, los dementores se pasearon una y otra vez por su celda reconociendo ese sentimiento, la necesidad que tenía por concebir una vida fuera de esas paredes. Y aunque eso no fuera alegría se asemejaba mucho a la esperanza. Una ligera esperanza que le mantuviera lucido por lo mucho o poco que durara.

 _Estimada señorita_.

Inició con sarcasmo evidente la carta. Hermione Granger arrugó el ceño.

 _Me temo que las flores junto con las esperanzas han muerto ya desde hace meses para mí. El mundo entero quizá. Y respiro con el firme aliciente de seguir vivo al final de la velada por inercia, si no es que muero a manos de un verdugo de carne y hueso o un ente cuidador de este recinto endemoniado. Cualesquiera me dan lo mismo ya. Estoy muerto en vida de todos modos. Sin embargo no he advertido la semilla que colocó en mi inquietante y residual alma, aunque por extraño que le pareciere aún queda un hilo de ella. Y sí. La tengo._

 _La flor del almendro que podría yacer con la esperanza insertada por sus palabras ya destella de blancura en las ramas de mi pensamiento. Eso no es lo convenido. Yo me tomo en serio mi papel de reo: haga lo mismo con el suyo de miembro activo en la sociedad. Le sugiero, por ejemplo, que se vuelva a su vida diaria con el mismo romanticismo que seguía los libros de Howarts.._

 _He aquí algunos ejercicios. Ejercicios románticos que podrían servirle para apreciar más la vida que lleva y evitar seguir llenando de blasfemias mi mente. He de confesar que no entendí su carta del todo, ni la razón de ella. En ningún momento he hecho yo de mi empuñadura algo tal que menciona. Por consiguiente, dedíquese a lo suyo y reinar con su nuevo cargo de salvadora de las almas en otro sitio._

 _.Aproveche la geofísica de Lackok. Si no más lo recuerdo, por mis estancias de joven, en ese lugar el viento tiene la fuerza vivaz que suelen tener los pueblos pequeños: escuche atentamente su silbido cuando azota las ventanas de su casa. Pensará: «No puede ser, No es el viento. Es la libertad». ¡y vaya!_

 _Disfrute el sonar del río Avon y la soledad. Camine sola hacia las faldas de las aguas a horas inusuales, idealmente el crepúsculo, y diríjase al bosque de pinos. Acceda a salpicarse con los rociones de espuma. Contemple la poderosa túnica azul oscura y la guadaña blanca de las resacas de agua. Y hágase nuevas preguntas: «¿Qué significa esta gélida mortaja? ¿Cómo es posible que esto sea "el río"? ¿Cómo he podido pensar alguna vez que esto era "el río"?»._

 _De noche, escoja la ruta de la cuesta, hacia el norte, para que las luces del pueblo no la estorben. Entonces levante la cabeza y observe detenidamente las estrellas. Piense en la Tierra con minúsculas: tierra, un pedazo de ella que gira sin vértigo en la pulcritud del espacio. Concédale, en cambio, mayúsculas a la luna: Luna, una roca helada y blanca, un satélite muerto. Y piense: «En teoría, mientras admiro esta negrura, debería amar. Pero ¿acaso podemos amar bajo la noche?»._

 _Haga como si, por un descuido, el mundo se le hubiese caído en la oscuridad y usted lo perdiera. Aceche los ángulos de las paredes; perciba el inagotable trajín de los fantasmas del pueblo, del bosque, de su propia casa y quizá del alma; vague por los pasillos hasta que un espejo emboscado la sorprenda. Y la gente taimada que no deja la caminata abierta, y caminan como soldados de pies de plomo. Acuse de ir a donde sea y disfrutar del viento en la cara._

 _Encienda velas, inciensos, roseé perfumes, abrace las hojas marrones de Otoño y las columbres que le dan forma a las sombras de los árboles; plántese en medio de la oscuridad y recele de su propio cuerpo respirador. Y si no puede evitarlo, ríase. Pero descifre la risa, compruebe su semejanza con la agonía —garganta convulsa, espasmos de vientre, gritos—. Cese de reír riéndose._

 _Sobre la vida, señorita Granger, elaboramos una ilusión: la de que todo lo que usted haga antes de morir será trascendental. La solución perfecta consiste en que se vuelva romántica. Respire, toque, sienta hasta la mismísima raíz del cabello que el goce de los sentidos es lo más esplendoroso que tenemos. Aquí eso es imposible. Nada existe, más que la nada. Somos como entes que divagan en las obscuridades, con alma y carne. Con la respiración afectada por el polvo y la empuñadura de pico y pala. Así es Azkaban, pero no allá afuera._

 _Viva y deje vivir._

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

Los ojos de Hermione estaban tan abiertos de incredulidad. ¿Esas palabras tan abiertas y llenas de poesía venían de Draco Malfoy? Apretó en un puño el papel desteñido y miró por el rabillo al cuervo negro que impaciente esperaba la respuesta al borde de su ventanal. Esta vez, le fue diferente la llegada de correspondencia, lo que solicitó su curiosidad. El más joven de los Malfoy, no se tomó las molestias, como en la anterior carta, de ocultar la procedencia usando un cuervo mensajero de la propia prisión. Además de que notó también la diferencia de su firma. En la otra, solo colocó su primer nombre. Desdobló el papel de manera inquisitiva y lo sobrepuso en la otra carta. Los trazos de las letras eran muy similares, con ciertas variantes en las eses y las jotas. Algo no cuadraba allí. Si había recibido una carta de agradecimiento, pero Draco Malfoy aseveraba no tener conocimiento de ello. Y además se tomó el tiempo para escribir una perorata de todo lo que ella podría hacer en lugar de escribirle. Eso la enfureció rotundamente.

El idiota creía que disfrutaba de su nombramiento como embajadora de la paz entre el mundo muggle y el mágico, al cual había desistido incontables ocasiones muy a pesar que el ministro de magia casi la amenazó a que tomara el cargo. Eludió esa responsabilidad afirmando necesitar reanudar sus estudios, lo cual ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus planes. Volver al castillo supondría un martirio a sabiendas de que nada sería igual, ni sus amigos estarían con ella. Bastaba con mentir una y otra vez a su subconsciente para seguir viviendo. Ella tenía que tomar fuerzas.

Le dio aún más rabia al releer la carta. Porque de cierto modo tenía razón. Ella se dignaba a permanecer encerrada en su propia casa, como un preso de guerra sin pararse a pensar que otros desearían por mucho tener lo que ella. Draco Malfoy por ejemplo. Fue privado de la libertad casi de forma injusta, aunque no está demás decir que podría haberse negado a realizar esos actos atroces

 _¿Y si no tuvo más remedio que actuar bajo presión?_ Sonó la frase en el aire de su mente

 _¿Bajo amenaza?_ Repitió la vocecilla.

La simple idea le atemorizó. Un chico cualquiera se sumergiría en un mundo de depresión al vivir lo que ese muchacho seguramente experimentó cada uno de sus días con Voldemort viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Respirándole sobre el cuello a él y sus padres, asediándolos exactamente como una serpiente a la presa fresca y asfixiándolos por igual. Podría aseverar que la tortura, coacción y muerte eran de su vida diaria ¿cuán asquerosa sería eso?

Miró una vez más al cuervo, tomó tinta y pergamino:

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 _Presente._

 _Mi inestimable ex compañero de clases_

 _Es usted un poco ocioso con sus palabras. En efecto, en mis días anteriores decidí presenciar la salida al Río. Podrá parecer idiota, pero jamás había contemplado una imagen tan bella de un lugar tan sencillo, ni Hogsmeade me ocurrió tal cosa. En un pueblo chico la vida es una experiencia nítida. Observe mi ingenuidad. Aguardé tanto tiempo para conocer el sitio hasta que me dolieron los huesos de tanto dormir. Escogí un diminuto poliedro en la esquina de abadía de Lacock nevado de pipas de girasol para observar el lugar como un explorador._

 _Hacía una tarde magnífica, y el último sol acotaba —merced a una de esas coincidencias que refuerzan la fe diferían— era día de celebraciones ¿Qué? No lo comprendería ni usted. Salían los sacerdotes-o como se llamen- con sus túnicas moradas que refulgían en aquel espléndido corral amarillo. Un sobresalto de clarines mal afinados y el estruendo militar de los tambores me anunciaron que la religión comenzaba. No había traído cámara mágica, pero, como todos los turistas bien entrenados, enfoqué con mis ojos al amplio portal y las escalinatas por las que tendría que aparecer la figura. Y sucedió algo. O, mejor dicho, sucedieron dos cosas casi simultáneas que me dieron en qué pensar. El pueblo es enteramente mágico._

 _A veces, la realidad me desconcierta porque parece un sueño. Supongo que se trata de algo semejante a la deformación profesional, ya que los magos "redentores" como nos llaman ahora a mí y mis amigos, intentamos vivir. Sí. A decir verdad, Sobrevivir, así que no se apure adjudicar sentimientos ni necesidades de las cuales usted no tiene razón o conocimiento. Siquiera me conoce como a un puñado de hierbas secas. Y estas demás decir, que nuestros sueños presentes se han convertido para los demás en una realidad desconcertante. No es el único que deambula por el mundo muerto en vida. No señor. No._

 _Sin embargo, ya sabe que en ocasiones, determinadas masas celestiales se agrupan en línea o en triángulo y se opera un misterioso cambio en nuestras entrañas sin que lo percibamos a flor de conciencia. Una sensación similar a esa metamorfosis íntima fue la que experimenté con aquel desdoblamiento de hechos en la guerra._

 _Naturalmente que todo mi esfuerzo por olvidar ha sido inútil. Y en su caso, es peor. Lo admito. Y debo señalar que no le juzgo por muy extraño que le parezca. No es que comprenda su causa tampoco, pero intento ponerme en su lugar._

 _Habrá comprobado ya lo difícil que resulta caminar con rapidez por el pueblo: un remanso de saludos, encuentros dispares y personas que se acercan desde todas las dimensiones impide la premura con la misma sutil languidez que experimentamos en ciertas pesadillas._

 _El laberinto de los obstáculos no sólo se produce en las aglomeraciones, de ahí su misterio: incluso en las madrugadas en que el pueblo parece muerto, individuos estratégicamente situados entorpecen cualquier intento de velocidad. Este ritmo oleoso de Lackok es lo que hace que la gente parezca —como insinúa— desfilar con pies de plomo en una inacabable procesión, al son de tambores íntimos, por las calles solitarias, repletos de pausas, como si tuvieran marcada de antemano la «carrera oficial» y fuera inútil apresurarse. Por ello, arribé a las calles después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, acezante, y ya no hallé ni rastro de la escuálida silueta de vida más que la mía._

 _Como me disgustaba que tan modesto propósito se frustrase, eché a correr cuesta abajo sobre los grandes bloques de piedra de la acera, sorteando la impasible geometría de las mecedoras —temía ofrecer el espectáculo de una caída—. Me detuve por fin ante dos ancianas apostadas en sendas sillas junto a un portal pintado de verde, una de ellas con las piernas cilíndricas y veteadas de varices. Me miraban con cierta sorpresa y cierto reproche; parecían pensar:_

 _«¿Correr aquí? ¿Para qué?». Y por eso me detuve._

 _¿Correr en Lackok? ¿Para qué? Atajé por Mazo a paso normal, llevada por la simple intención de dar un rodeo y regresar a casa. Y eso fue todo. Supongo que usted en sus épocas de infancia se habría burlado de mí a más y mejor, pero piense que yo también me burlé de mí misma, y eso le enfriará la risa. Cese de reír riéndose. Si gusta._

Y sin pensarlo enrolló el pergamino y lo plantó con apremio en la pata del cuervo para no arrepentirse de aquellas líneas tan propias; el ave casi le da un picoteo en el ojo por tal efecto. Lo vio partir por el cielo que se arrugaba en nubes negras y amenazadoras de tormenta eléctrica y sintió una leve punzada en el estómago, un nerviosismo. Quizá se había sincerado demás, o tal vez fue la fuerza de su soledad que le dio a su empuñadura la fluidez de realizar tantas confesiones por si solas. Negó con la cabeza y se echó al sillón para ver la madera crepitar en la chimenea, taimada. Después sus ojos se fueron a los papeles mullidos en el suelo. Algo llamó su atención. Observó la primera carta de Malfoy y la colocó contra luz. ¡Bingo! Una huella dactilar residía en la parte inferior derecha. Muy distinta a las suyas. Y a las de la segunda carta.

Un trueno partió el cielo, azuzando el mal clima. Era un tanto extraño. En esas épocas del año no solía llover.


End file.
